Creeper (Disney)
Creeper is a small troll who is The Horned King's royal advisor and the secondary antagonist from Disney's The Black Cauldron. He is voiced by Phil Fondacaro. Creeper is similar to Professor Ratigan's nasty bat sidekick Fidget from The Great Mouse Detective. Creeper is one of the henchmen of The Horned King and his lieutenant. Creeper is abused by the Horned King and the human henchmen like LeFou and Mr. Smee. The Horned King blames Creeper for things. The Horned King chokes him when he thinks Creeper isn't doing what he wants him to do. Creeper appears during the celebration of the capture of Taran's pig, Hen Wen. Afterwards, Creeper is ordered to to force Hen Wen to show him the Black Cauldron. Creeper succeeds, with the help of a henchmen. Taran, afraid, pours the liquid of the revelation of the Black Cauldron into the Horned King's eyes. Taran runs and Creeper, The gwythaints, and the human henchmen chase him. The Horned King finds that the pig is gone, so he orders the human henchmen to throw Taran into the dungeon. Creeper orders a henchmen to moves along with a lifeless skeleton. in a a rolling basket. Creeper and the henchmen find Taran, and his new friends: Princess Eilonwy, and Fleudder Flam are missing, so Creeper and the human henchman chase them put the captives escape. The Horned King is angry when Creeper lets Taran escape, and he eventually orders Creeper to sends the gwithaints to follow Taran. Creeper appears again after the human henchmen capture Taran, Princess Eilonwyn And Fleudder Flam once more. Creeper orders a human henchmen to take the dead skeleton to and park at slightly near the Black Cauldron. Creeper taunts the captives before he and his human henchmen watch his master, the Horned King bring the skleletens to life using the power of the Black Cauldron and the henchmen (except Creeper and the gwithaints) run away in fear. Creeper and The Horned King with glee. Gurgi jumps into the Cauldron (he is alive at the ends, revealed) to stop the life skeletons after he frees the captives. Creeper and the Horned are shocked that the skeletons are dying.The Horned King suspects Creeper is the one to blame. Creeper isn't though, we all know. The Horned King soon assumes it is Creeper and carries him. Creeper suggest that they are only resting. The Horned King shouts "Get UP you fools! KILL!" Creeper sees Taran and says it is him who is to blame and laughs with glee as he prepares to kill Taran. However the cauldron is angry for its powers being sucked up and drags the Horned King to the Cauldron. Despite the Horned attempted to put to pull himself out. He is sucked into the cauldron. Creeper is sad for short moment but realizes his is gone and won't be punished wherever it is his fault or not. Laughing he leaves and manages to save a gwythaint for dying in the destruction of the castle and Creeper escapes on the gwythaint, laughing. Personality Creeper is intelligent and fiendish. Creeper is slightly afraid of the Horned King due to his mistreatment of him. Creeper is soon happy with the Horned King being killed. Category:Henchmen Category:Disney Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Secondary Villains Category:Jerks Category:Karma Houdini Category:Right-Hand Category:Evil Vs. Evil